


Wake Up and Find Me

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for h/c bingo on lj.<br/>Dean hits his head, then disappears sending a worried Sam to search for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up and Find Me

[ h/c bingo card](http://jasmineisland.livejournal.com/3483.html)

Title: Wake Up and Find Me

Prompt: Head Trauma

Characters: Dean Sam

Warning: none

Word Count: 1317

Summary: Dean hits his head, then disappears sending a worried Sam to search for him.

  


“Dean? Come on, Dean. Wake up. I can’t get you out of here by myself.”

The complete lack of response terrified Sam.  
“Let’s go shoot the son of a bitch, Sammy. Gonna be an easy hunt, Sammy. Shut up and get in the car, Bitch.” Sam wrapped his jacket over his unconscious brother. “yeah, easy, Dean. Son of a bitch gets the drop on us and you decide to take flying lessons from it. Head first into a tree is always the best way to stop free flight, jerk. Easy hunt for your dumbass, you’re not the one that had to finish the job, you’re also not the one having to carry your heavy ass to the car.” He made sure all of their supplies and weapons were accounted for and stood. “I’m going to take you to the car first, then come back for the shit.” He’d never admit it, but the one sided conversation was more to try to stop the rising panic the longer Dean was unconscious. Gently, Sam gripped his brother and manhandled him up over his shoulder. Moving quickly he deposited Dean in the back seat and shut the door. Time was important with a head injury. Then he went back for their stuff.

Dean opened his eyes and immediately regretted whatever he had done the night before. His head was pounding and he was sprawled in the back seat of the Impala. “Sam?”

No response. As slowly as he could, Dean sat up and looked in the front seat. Empty. Opening the door, he leaned out a bit. “Sammy? You stretching or taking a leak?”

He didn’t get a reply, but he heard something in the trees and he hoped it was his brother. Dean stood and decided that he was probably better off sitting down, but he had to find Sam. Slowly he moved off in the general direction of the sound.

When Sam returned to the car, he put the bags in the trunk and slammed it. “Gotta be awake by now, Dean. I swear, if your eyes aren’t open by the time I open this door I’m taking you to the hospital.” The fear of finding his brother still unconscious ratcheted up to strait panic when he found his brother missing. “DEAN!”

Dean lost track of the sound in the woods. When he turned around, the trees around him blurred and he lost his balance. It took a minute for him to regain his bearings from the ground and he realized he could hear his name being bellowed from somewhere behind him.

“SAMMY?” The sound of his own yell made him wince.

“DEAN!”

“SAM!” Dean realized that his gigantic brother really did sound like a Sasquatch crashing through the woods towards the sound of his name. Suddenly a large shape dropped to the ground next to him and gripped his shoulders.

“What the fuck, Dean?” When he winced, Sam’s voice lowered. “Why did you leave the Impala?”

“I was looking for you. Thought you got lost.”

“You thought I got lost? Christ, Dean. You scared the shit out of me, man. I came back you were gone.” Gently, he traced the lump on Dean’s head with his fingertips. “How’s the head?”

“Fucking hurts. Why were we sleeping in the car?”

“Sleeping?” Sam’s voice took on a worried tone. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Not sure how to answer that question, Dean got to his feet and immediately swayed. A long arm circled his waist and steadied him.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the car.” The longer they sat out here the longer Dean went without treatment for the obvious concussion. He’d deal with what his brother did or didn’t remember when they were somewhere he could see what he was doing.

Dean tried to make it back to the car on his own, but the ground seemed to tilt a different direction on every step until he was leaning his entire body against his brother. Sam knew better then to call attention, so he kept quiet until they were both seated in the front seat.

“Look at me.” He shined a light in Dean’s eyes.

“Get that out of my face! Headache, dude.”

“Concussion, Dean.” The puzzled look on his brother’s face did nothing to sooth the anxiety Sam felt. “You. Me. Hunt. Gunshots.”

“I blew something away?”

“No, I blew something away. After you took a flying lesson.”

“Son of a bitch. I missed it.”

Sam watched the green eyes carefully, looking for any abnormal dilation or sign of vision issues. “I’ll tell you all about it. Neither of us are sleeping tonight.” Starting the car, the younger man was still undecided on motel or hospital.

“Stay awake over there.” Nudging his brother gently, Sam kept his voice low.

“I’m here, Sammy. Just a headache. Not even one on your scale of headaches.” Dean mumbled, but he kept his eyes closed to block out the streetlights. The car seemed to shift sideways. “Shit. Sick. Pu-“

Turning the wheel, Sam reached across and opened the passenger door. Fortunately, his arm was long enough to span the seat so he could grab Dean’s jacket so he wouldn’t fall out of the car when he leaned over. If Sam let go of the older man, he was going to face plant into his own mess, so he folded his too long for this legs and slid over until his arms could actually wrap around his brother to hold him up.

After a few moments of dry heaving, Dean leaned back into Sam’s arms. As glad as Sam was that his brother allowed him to hold on, he was worried that Dean wasn’t fighting him. He waited to see if Dean was finished and he could get him to consider a hospital.

“I know I’m bringing backmemories ofyour prom date, dude, but enough is enough.” Pulling away from his brother, Dean leaned back against the seat. “Drive on Jeeves.”

“Dean-“

“You say ER and I’ll-“

“You’re going.”

“Sam-“

“Not fighting, man. You don’t remember what happened, you’re dizzy and you just came so close to puking in your car you should be threatening to kick your own ass.” Before Dean could argue anymore, Sam gripped his arm. “You know damn well if it was me you’d already be half way to the hospital.”

Knowing that Sam wasn’t going to let it go, Dean sighed. “Fine, you’re driving. Story?”

“Don’t need one. You have no idea what happened.”

The rest of the trip was made in silence, Sam watching Dean to check every so often to make sure the older brother didn’t fall asleep.

*************************************

Several hours later, Sam led Dean to the car, keeping his hand on his brother’s arm to keep him from stumbling.

“Not ten, dude. Backoff.”

“Sure Dean, then after you faceplant in the parking lot we can get your lip stitched.”

“Bitch.”

“Yeah, I know. And you’re resembling my prom date more and more.”

Sam reached down to open the door. While he was leaning down, Dean took a swing at the back of his head.

When Dean missed, Sam caught him before he fell and started to laugh. “You even waited until I leaned down and you still missed. Two days, dude. Just like the doctor said. We’re staying put and you’re not so much as moving until you can actually hit me.”

“Gives me a goal to work for, Sammy.” Dropping into the passenger seat, Dean concentrated on focusing his eyes.

“Yeah, I know. Says a lot that I’llknow whenyou’re better because I have another lump on the back of my head.”Too grateful that his brother was going to be okay to care about another lump on the back of his head, Sam started the engine and headed out of the hospital parking lot.


End file.
